Jet Pack
The '''Jet Pack '''is an item you get when you join the RPA Robber Pros Division , it was invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. One of the known RPA agents who wear a jetpack is Agent Bon Chaos and Agent Titanium. What can it be used for? It can be used for flying when you're escaping from the CPPD, used for flying practice, and when you're escaping the island to go to another country to plan some super top secret plans. Trivia *This is a very rare item because it is never found anywhere. *Agent Unknown got the golden jet pack on May 18, 2014 while puffle digging in Agent Omega X's igloo. *Agent Omega X got his Jet Pack on an unknown date of 2013, casually digging on the Forest while on an EPF mission. He also got his gold jet pack on 2013, also casually, when he went to a meeting with a friend. He also got his Cadet Jet Pack on May 22, 2014, while heading out to stop the UP10K. *Agent Bon Chaos found his jetpack on a unknown date of early 2014 while he was ice skating with his Red Puffle, Conor. He found his gold jet pack with his Gold Puffle named Jackpot and found his gold jet pack on May 22, 2014, while he was going to help Club in Operation: Protobot. *Agent B got a space cadet jetpack during the Future Party to stop Protobot. He also got a normal jetpack in puffle digging. *Agent R got the Jetpack buying it in a store, then he got his golden jetpack by digging, and the space cadet jetpack to defeat Probobot. *It was given to Agents who completed Operation C.O.O.L. *Agent Titanium was given the normal jet pack by completing a EPF mission. He later bought a Gold Puffle, named James, and he digged him up the golden jet pack. Later in the Future Party, he found a space cadet jet pack. He had to go to space to deafeat Probobot. *Some Agents have all 3 of the jet packs. Variants Of Jet Packs *The Jet Pack, the normal one, as seen in the picture above. *Released: August 2009 * How to Obtain: Puffle Digging, 3 month membership card *Members only: Yes (normal), No (membership card one, it remains available even if the membership expires) The Gold Jet Pack, the golden version of the regular jet pack. *Released: November 2013 *How to obtain: Puffle Digging with A Gold Puffle *Members only: Yes The Cadet Jet Pack a blue and green futuristic version of both other jet packs. *Released: May 2014 *How to obtain: By going on the Extra-Planetery Federation interface during the Future Party and clicking on the "For everyone" button of the top left of the interface. *Members only: No Fun Facts *If you have any propellar cap of any kind, you are able to put it on with the normal jet pack, and will be able to fly. Category:Items